


【瑪奇短篇】將我的身後交給你

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 「規則其一，裝備的武器只有手上的枕頭。但是，在拿著枕頭的情況能適用的技能都不限制。」「規則其二，對戰的範圍僅限阿瓦隆門前的中央廣場。被打出範圍外是任何原因出界，均為敗北。」「規則其三，一次鳴鐘戰鬥開始，二次鳴鐘戰鬥結束。」「規則其四，好好活下來吧。」——春分組組長畢奈
Relationships: Alltur | Altam/Milletian (Mabinogi), Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Kudos: 1





	【瑪奇短篇】將我的身後交給你

「常常跟在約亞團長身邊的那個人，到底強不強呢？」

一切的起源都是因為可娜這一句無心的疑問，而言者無意，但那些聽的人總能記得住。於是這個疑問在年輕的見習騎士之間傳開了，挑起了所有孩子們的好奇心。那個暫代艾樂莉絲的，神秘的新約組第三人到底什麼來頭？有人說，儘管他看起來只是一個普通人，卻總讓人有種形容不出來的違和感。

套句寇爾說的話就是，那個人對艾爾班騎士團的事情，熟悉得不可思議。

於是那些按耐不住好奇心的年輕騎士們，紛紛圍住了聲稱來自情報組織秋收組的修安，軟硬兼施地要他回答出一切情報。

「他啊，強啊。」

毫無遲疑，修安扶了扶滑落的眼鏡，回答得理所當然：「或許和米列希安不分上下吧。」

答案出乎意料，也直率得讓騎士們跌破了眼鏡，於是阿瓦隆門前的營地，炸開了窩。

「欸？真的嗎？」

「竟然？！」

「不是吧......？這麼強的人竟然甘願只做見習騎士嗎？」

於是他們更加死纏爛打地纏上了修安，非得在他的口中挖出更多來龍去脈。修安這個時候才意識到自己嘴快，說錯了話。於是孩子們煩得這個前秋收組成員承受不住了，最後他努了努嘴，打斷了吵鬧起來的見習騎士們：「和他打過一場的米列希安就在那邊，你們怎麼就不去問當事人？」

阿瓦隆門前，見習騎士的目光齊刷刷地聚集在剛踏進營地的諾蘭約亞和托爾維斯的身上。修安在精靈那雙紅瞳緊盯之下，心虛地別過了臉。而孩子們則抛下了修安，把新約組的團長和傳說中的第三人團團圍著，開始了七嘴八舌的詢問。

「你們想知道關於他的事？」諾蘭約亞歪了一下頭，目光瞟了托爾維斯一眼，心想這群熊孩子平常倒是沒這麽殷勤過。

於是她清了清喉嚨，淡淡回答：「沒什麼可以說的。」

這個回應輕飄飄得仿佛被風吹起的柳絮，搔不中任何癢處。新約組的團長仍舊一臉淡漠，環住雙臂看著見習騎士，沒人發現她其實硬生生將那句「托爾維斯是艾爾班最強的騎士」吞回了肚子裡。

但想當然爾，年輕人的好奇心怎麼可能會因為諾蘭約亞一句雲淡風輕的糊弄而熄滅，於是一向鬼點子特別多的人可娜一躍而起，咧開燦爛的笑容把臉湊近了約亞。

「那樣的話，來打一場吧！」

興奮的光芒從可娜那圓滾滾的大眼睛透出來，她說：「讓他和約亞小姐打一場看看吧！」

「好主意！打一場吧！」戴伊跟著可娜起了哄，艾希的眼瞳發出了光。約亞回頭看了剩下的兩人，作爲新約組成員的洛根和寇爾尷尬地別過了臉，以沉默認可了可娜的建議。

「......」

好奇心真會害死貓。精靈邊尋思著，邊回頭看了托爾維斯一眼，想看看身在漩渦中的主角到底會有什麼反應。而托爾維斯只是假意沉吟了一會，隨即便露出了笑容。在諾蘭約亞開腔前便出了聲：「想測試我的實力也是可以，但我不太願意對團長出手。」

說著，托爾維斯的掌心搭上了諾蘭約亞的肩膀，垂首耳語：「我有這個榮幸和妳組隊嗎？團長。」

「托爾維斯！」精靈低聲警告這個隨心所欲到過了頭的神之劍，順帶用手肘撞了他一下。

「這也太狡猾了！和團長組隊什麼的！」「這不是要重新找對手了嘛！」

托爾維斯的組隊邀請來得猝不及防，讓見習騎士們原地起了鬨。但很快可娜就回過了神，搶在眾人意識過來之前便跑開了，還不忘回頭向他們叫喊：「你們等等，我去請艾薇琳大人和夏諾團長幫個忙！」作爲人類來說，這身手矯捷得連諾蘭約亞也有點咋舌，難不成可娜的爆發力挺強的？

「哎……」精靈學著艾薇琳的動作揉起了太陽穴，心裏開始嘮叨起『修安這家夥怎麽就挖了這麽大一個坑給我跳』這種碎碎念。明明夏諾的暴走才剛過去不久，由這樣鬧一鬧的話，托爾維斯是前團長的事情還能瞞得了多久呢？而偏偏，托爾維斯還拉著她一起跳下了這個火坑。

精靈偷偷瞄了一眼托爾維斯，只見他衝著約亞淺淺地笑了，笑得意味深長。

「托爾……難道你！」

  
托爾維斯馬上伸手掩住了精靈的嘴，向她眨了眨眼：「別說穿，說穿了就沒意思了。」

於是他們從畢奈的手中接過了那個帶著條紋花紋的枕頭，他們甚至連最簡單的皮甲都沒有穿上。

那個枕頭抓起來軟綿綿的，一點都看不出來這是武器。諾蘭約亞順手把它往空中抛了抛，糖果形狀的枕頭輕飄飄得仿佛羽毛一般，輕若鴻毛大概就是形容這手感，力道再大一點的話，或許會看見羽毛漫天飛舞的場景吧。

「咦？枕頭戰……？」精靈難得露出了驚訝的表情。

好歹也是團長之間的演練，約亞原以為他們會發些木劍木盾之類的正經武器。她悄悄地偷望了一眼托爾維斯，騎士雙臂抱著枕頭，似是若有所思地在思考着什麽。而她和托爾維斯手中的枕頭都是奶白夾雜着沉穩的褚紅，那是秋天的顔色。

『畢奈……』精靈察覺到了來自春分的小心思，忍下了把枕頭丟出去的衝動。

只是夏諾得意洋洋的嘻笑斷了她的思緒，那個將一頭蜜色長髮梳成了雙馬尾的少女抱著枕頭凑到了諾蘭約亞的跟前。「當然是用枕頭啊，讓小約拿到武器還得了？打人那麼兇。」說着，夏諾努了努嘴。

那雙紫水晶一般的眼瞳閃過狡猾的光芒，眼簾輕快地眨了幾下，仿佛在說她的貓膩遠不只如此。她話音剛落便跳出了約亞的視野，跑去門前尋找她的搭檔——候任艾爾班騎士團團長，那個名叫亞特的少年。

「說的也是。」約亞應和，說得雲淡風輕，輕得未曾入夏諾耳。

精靈再一次把枕頭抛起，伸出手讓它再度輕輕地落入她的懷中，發出短促的一聲撞擊聲，挽起長辮的銀髮隨她回眸的動作擺動，那雙紅瞳閃過狡黠的笑意。

「托爾。」

精靈輕聲呼喚她的騎士，抬首與藏著拉狄卡之光的眼瞳四目交投。精靈的心思，艾托恩的劍心領神會。

精靈回頭望向見習騎士的訓練場，年輕的騎士們早就安份地找到了屬於自己的位置，目不轉睛地盯著營地佇立在營地中央的身影。只是讓約亞想不到的是，連艾薇琳和洛維林，都出現在觀眾席上。

「你連他們都通知了啊。」約亞小聲說著。

「畢竟他們才是更想要答案的人。」

「也對。」從觀眾席收回了視線，精靈伸了一個懶腰。

等到夏諾把亞特推進了營地的廣場，畢奈也緊跟著踏進了演練的場地。約亞和托爾維斯，夏諾和亞特，兩對米列希安與艾爾班騎士的奇妙組合，在畢奈的注視下相對而立。

艾爾班春分組組長清了清喉嚨，揚開手中的卷軸，仔細地這場演練的規則一條一條讀得清清楚楚：

「規則其一，裝備的武器只有手上的枕頭。但是，在拿著枕頭的情況能適用的技能都不限制。」

「規則其二，對戰的範圍僅限阿瓦隆門前的中央廣場。被打出範圍外是任何原因出界，均為敗北。」

「規則其三，一次鳴鐘戰鬥開始，二次鳴鐘戰鬥結束。」

「規則其四，好好活下來吧。」

畢奈話音落下，啪地一聲收起了卷軸，給四人讓出了對戰的場所。

「真沒想到居然有和團長......不，是和托爾維斯再交手的一天，而且還是和夏諾一起作戰，總感覺就像做夢一樣。」少年和托爾維斯的記憶一樣，笑得仍有些靦腆，有如森林般的眼睛卻燃起了熊熊的戰意。

「不過就算對手是托爾維斯和約亞小姐，我們也不會手下留情的。」亞特壓低身，緊緊攥住了枕頭。

彷彿受到亞特的鼓舞，夏諾也隨即擺出了備戰的姿態，充滿自信的笑魘如開得燦爛的薔薇花：「我就讓小約你看看，無斬之人的魄力吧！」

「噹——！」沉穩的撞鐘聲在阿瓦隆門前迴盪，揭示這場戰鬥的開端。

「受死吧！托爾維斯！」

頃刻，夏諾的鞋跟先亞特一步，便往迅速地面一蹬，手中的枕頭在瞬間撲向托爾維斯面前。少女的身影纏上如同極光光帶一般的色彩，甫一開戰便毫無保留地揮出最簡單直白卻又最犀利的猛擊，將托爾維斯和約亞拉開了一段距離。

托爾維斯幾乎是立刻壓低身體迴避過迎面而來的枕頭以及少女的咆哮，轉身以手中的枕頭擋下了劈頭而來的重擊。「啪——！」沉悶的撞擊聲響起，羽毛四散，隨後騎士借著吹起的塵埃，瞄準了夏諾的腳踝。旋風腿揚起旋風和羽毛，氣旋將夏諾從托爾維斯身邊推開了兩三米。

「可惡！」

少女的脚踝硬生生承受了托爾維斯一次重擊，幾乎讓她站不住腳，但她很快便穩住了自己，再度快速地欺身上前，手中的枕頭帶著呼呼而嘯的風聲滑過托爾維斯的髮際。而托爾維斯靈活地閃躲著，游刃有餘的身影，那個仿佛狂嵐一般的枕頭攻勢硬是差之毫厘，碰不着身經百戰的騎士。

「夏諾！」亞特見少女略顯下風，便即刻從托爾維斯的左方跑上前，打算和夏諾一起來一個出其不意的包抄。

「看哪裏呢？」冰涼的聲線從少年的身後傳進耳中，阻了他的計劃。

隨即，那仿佛從沙漠的彼方的氣息吹向了亞特的後腦勺。那雙猛然醒悟的碧綠眼瞳慌忙從演練場上搜索聲音的主人，然而除了熱風吹拂過髮際，他卻找不到精靈的身影。直至帕拉魯的照耀下，纖細的陰影簌然在亞特的眼皮底下閃過，銀髮地精靈騰空躍起的身影出現在他的後背，秋色的枕頭隨之猛然落下。

「啪——！」後腦勺被枕頭砸了滿懷，亞特的腳步向前踉蹌了幾步。夏諾的驚呼從不遠處傳來，聽不出是因為亞特吃虧而擔心還是被托爾維斯纏鬥得心裏急躁。但少年很快就從地面跳起，站穩了助跑的姿勢，拎起枕頭向諾蘭約亞的方向疾刺而去。他仍記得夏諾講過，作為精靈的約亞，並不擅長近身戰。

『近身就贏了。』亞特心想。

然而仿佛冰晶一般的顔色掠過他的眼前，長槍一般的光芒刺過他的腳踝，亞特使勁，卻發現早在片刻前他的大腿已經使不上力氣。

「聖光之錐？！」

而精靈的步伐比他思緒更為迅捷，銀髮悄然掠過少年的眼前，褚白相間的枕頭就又到了他的眼前。正面重擊，更多的羽毛在他面前飛舞，暈眩的亞特後退了幾步，細細調整呼吸。而精靈面無表情的身影再度悄無聲息消失了，來無影去無蹤。

亞特擡起頭，身披極光的托爾維斯的身影已然近在眼前。

「亞特！」

好不容易托爾維斯的枕頭之下解脫的夏諾，回首又見深陷無限斬擊的亞特正在吃力地抵擋來自托爾維斯的攻勢。少女想要衝上前幫忙，眼前卻襲來了精靈仿佛血一般的眼瞳擋住了她的去路。

「小約！」「妳的對手是我哦。」

秋色枕頭迎面而來，夏諾欺身回手迎擊，讓精靈在枕頭相撞之前便後退了數尺。隨後審判的巨劍從半空驟然落下，沉重的撞擊搖晃著阿瓦隆門前的營地，揚起陣陣塵埃。藍光的聖盾纏繞著夏諾的周身，少女朗聲笑了。

「同樣的招數對我們不會再上當第二次的，小約！」

「是嗎？」嘴角淺笑，約亞沒入沙塵之中。

待到塵埃落定，精靈的身影早已在夏諾的眼前消失，雙馬尾遭烈風纏繞，滲人心肺的寒冷襲上後頸。枕頭隨著漫天飛舞的細碎冰晶落下，少女擋住了枕頭的重擊，卻沒擋住帶魔力的冰晶遲緩的副作用。

「啊啊啊！可惡，竟然是低級魔法嗎！」

夏諾咬了咬牙，在約亞手下吃了虧，卻沒辦法指責她犯規。於是她重新調整呼吸，定下神來在亂鬥的戰場中搜尋約亞的身影。當精靈嬌小的身影再度出現在她的眼前，她的枕頭再度纏上了代表力量的光暈。

「找到妳了！吃我無斬吧！」

夏諾的身影在精靈的面前閃現，擋住約亞前進的方向，飛躍在半空之中的夏諾借力重擊，揮下手中的枕頭。『將軍！』她在心中呐喊的同時，殺出了托爾維斯阻擋在她和約亞之間。兩人的枕頭再度狠狠地撞在一起，發出沉悶的撞擊聲。而迅捷的精靈早就失去了蹤影，直至雷鳴伴隨精靈的飛踢將少年騎士的身影纏住，隨後亞特的驚呼再度撞進了夏諾的耳裏。

「托爾維斯——！」

觀眾席上，見習騎士們看的目瞪口呆，而艾薇琳和洛維林屏氣凝神看著場上的戰鬥，更加思緒繁雜。「洛維林，你覺得怎樣。」冬至組組長詢問身邊的組員。而貴族少年凝視著場上的亂鬥，毫不猶豫地給出了答案。

輸定了。洛維林這樣說。在夏諾一開始針對托爾維斯開啓無限斬擊的時候，他們就輸定了。

「因為呀……夏諾和亞特的默契遠遠不及那對老奸巨猾的神劍夫妻呀。」

艾薇琳點了點頭，不得不贊同洛維林的看法，畢竟這個家伙的洞察力是真的強得不可思議。

團長們的纏鬥一路維持到帕拉魯快要下沉之時，亞特和夏諾絞盡腦汁，明明看似鬥得不相上下，卻從未正面佔過托爾維斯和約亞兩人的上風。少年和少女的動作漸漸疲乏，四肢也開始像灌了鉛塊一樣沉重。最後四人在阿瓦隆門前對峙，似乎難分難解。

「呐……小約……妳的魔力也差不多到底了吧？」葡萄色的眼睛隨著少女急促的呼吸起落，她深知好友儘管身爲精靈，但魔法用的太多，總會有見底的一天。精靈未曾回話，且是默認夏諾的詢問。

「別躲了，我們堂堂正正來最後一擊吧！」

「行。」

兩位見習騎士團的團長各自舉起手中的枕頭，向對方跑去，一躍而起。忽然現身的異神那巨大的身姿吞噬了精靈的長髮，耀眼的星芒從泛白的指關節落下，與精靈的身影相互交錯。只是最普通的攻擊，應該不至於置好友於死地。異神尋思著，彈出指節。

火花四濺之後，兩抹的身影從半空落下，夏諾穩穩落地之後，仿佛炫耀一般笑著轉過了身，卻看見意想不到的風景。精靈披散的長髮隨入夜的風搖擺，魔力盾牌的光輝殘留在她的身上，儘管看起來有些狼狽，卻仍然穩穩地站在她的面前，屹立不倒。而托爾維斯站在精靈的身旁，聖盾的餘光仍未散盡。

「開玩笑的吧！怎麽可能！」夏諾呆在了原地，不敢相信自己的眼睛：「小約妳應該沒有魔力開魔盾才對啊！」

約亞把手中的枕頭丟向了夏諾，依然如此雲淡風輕：「剛好觸動了信念強化，我就把魔盾開起來了。」

精靈話音剛落，莊重的撞鐘聲響徹了阿瓦隆之門，纏鬥拉下了帷幕。

  
「我怎麽就沒想到信念強化呢！可惡！」少女鼓起了腮，不服氣三個字鑿在了她的臉上。待圍觀的人都散去了之後，夏諾才大咧咧地在營地的中央躺下，滿腔鬱悶隨著她的呼喊傳遍了清月高挂的夜空。而亞特抱著枕頭，靜悄悄地坐到夏諾的身旁，陪著少女發牢騷。

「可惡！好不甘心啊！」

「是嗎？但我覺得挺開心的。」亞特低頭，朝夏諾露出了微笑。

「怎麽可能嘛！」

「因爲，在我被纏著的時候，夏諾心裏馬上想到我了。想到這裏，就不自覺有點開心。」亞特的臉上儘管疲累，但還是掩蓋不住笑容。雙手抱著枕頭的他，話剛說完後，似乎又覺得有點靦腆，只好隨意搔了搔自己的臉，他沒留意到少女已經把紅透了的臉埋進了枕頭裏面。

就在此時，不合時宜地，貴族少年的臉忽然凑近了亞特和夏諾之間，把兩人嚇得從地上跳起。而把他們的對話全聼進耳裏的洛維林，抱著手端詳著手足無措的兩人，露出了笑容。

「就這麽想贏嗎？」他說著，看向夏諾。而仍不服氣的少女努了努嘴，晦氣地説著連異神都用了，還能有什麼辦法呢？

「很簡單。」

說著，他拎起了亞特懷裏的枕頭，呼喚了不遠處的精靈的名字。

「嗯？」

疑惑的精靈甫一抬頭，洛維林枕頭迎面掩住了她的視線，隨後那出身冬至組的神聖騎士迅雷不及掩耳地繞道了精靈的身後，接下枕頭從後抱住了精靈，將諾蘭約亞所有的行動完全封鎖。

「咦？」

「洛維林？！」

無視精靈的驚呼，洛維林高聲呼喊夏諾。另一個枕頭隨即從半空落下，掠過托爾維斯來不及反應的臉龐，啪地一聲落在諾蘭約亞的腦殼上，那個經歷激戰後仍毫髮無傷的枕頭終於受不了衝擊破裂，純白的羽毛在整個夜空飛散。

「將軍小約啦！」

少女歡呼著跳起，興奮地摟住朝她衝過來的亞特。

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 【店主短語】  
> 又是拖更到天荒地老地，終於把這篇枕頭戰寫完啦！  
> 最先開始只是源自一個夢女每日問：「自家CP和另一對CP打枕頭戰會怎樣」  
> 呼呼呼，我怎麽可能單純只寫枕頭戰  
> 於是這個史詩級枕頭戰出現了！
> 
> 呼……深夜一口氣寫完，感覺虛脫了。  
> 希望各位客人喜歡。


End file.
